


To The Apocalypse In Daddy's Sidecar

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Snowellsweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom and Barry are about to race to determine the multiverse and Harry thinks about his little girl and he needs to protect her and Caitlin Snow (AU Jesse as a little girl) Day 3 for #SnowellsWeek2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Apocalypse In Daddy's Sidecar

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the day 3 prompt of Snowells + Jesse for the #SnowellsWeek2016. I loved the song To The Apocalypse in Daddy's Sidecar by Abney Park and this idea popped into my head.
> 
> On another note this will probably be the last fanfic I write. I'm just not motivated enough to continue and my ideas don't seem to be everyone's cup of tea . Plus I want to focus on writing my own novel which I've been putting off for over 12yrs now.

**To The Apocalypse In Daddy's Sidecar**

_I've got three wheels and a frame of rust_   
_Blue skies above, and behind us dust_   
_Half a tank of gas won't carry us far,_   
_But you're safe till apocalypse in Daddy's sidecar_

Harrison wells thought this idea was mad. No matter how much Barry kept going on about his spiritual trip to the speed force, he didn't think he was ready to race Zoom to determine the future of the multiverse, his home was Earth 2 and Barry's idea was putting that in danger. A small whimper beside him and he turned his attention to his young daughter curled up asleep on his bed. The little girl was only 8 and already had gone through things she shouldn't ever had. A hand touched his shoulder while another wrapped round his waist from behind. Harrison smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the owner, Caitlin Snow. They had kept it quiet about their relationship, Caitlin had sunk into the role of mother to Jesse like a natural.

"What you thinking?" Caitlin asked him as Harrison guided her round to stand in front of him.

"Leaving." Harrison admitted holding her close.

It didn't miss his attention of the look on her face. She was upset to hear they were going and knowing Harrison it would be soon. In fact, she could spot his backpack full to the side.

"Come with me." Harrison asked her.

Caitlin looked up confused.

"Come with us away from here." Harrison offered her once more holding his hand out to her.

_Got shotgun shells and twelve cans of beans,_   
_And an old stuffed doll coming 'part at her seams_   
_Your little lace dress you've worn for too far_   
_As you watch the apocalypse from Daddy's sidecar_

 

Caitlin wanted to stay and help anyway she could but she had seen what Zoom could do and what he had threatened. Caitlin grabbed Harrison's hand as the biggest grin spread across his face as together they packed bags and headed down to the garage. Caitlin didn't know when Harry had brought the bike but some when he had as he packed the small compartment of their belongings and strapped his large bag onto the back of the bike more as a back rest for Caitlin. Jesse climbed into the sidecar and settled down with her small bag of belongings and wrapped the blanket round her legs. Then she reached beside her and pulled out what looked like some old motorcycle goggles and helmet and Caitlin watched as the young girl placed them on her ready to pull over her eyes when speeds picked up.

Looking at Harry he also sported a similar pair of helmet and googles. Caitlin soon saw a flaw in this plan as she didn't have a set but Harry hand a spare set and handed it to her. To Caitlin's amazement it fitted her just right and she had to wonder if he had planned something like this before. Sitting comfortably behind Harry she gently wrapped her arms round his waist as he revved the bike and drove out into the early morning of the city. Caitlin could tell they were heading north and beyond. Harry didn't stop much during the day. He glanced down at his daughter who just slept, goggles down.

"Where we going?" Caitlin yelled above the roaring wind.

_Life once had us held far too confined_   
_We've left job and school far, far behind_   
_You chew your gum as I chew my cigar,_   
_As you ride the apocalypse in Daddy's sidecar_

Harry looked down at the fuel gauge and saw half a tank of fuel, they wouldn't get far but hopefully far enough if he was lucky. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry kept on driving. The city roads ebbed away to turn into country. Behind them star city was a light show of blue and yellow lightning and Harry knew they had to get further away. Onwards he drove until hunger and fuel demanded he stop. Pulling over to a stop he topped up the bike and grabbed some snacks for them to eat before continuing on through the night. Harrison didn't feel the cold wind as Caitlin had wrapped herself around him for warmth while his jacket was wrapped round Jesse. The open country roads changed to forest roads as he navigated them and turned off a side road and up to a hidden cabin in the Canadian forest. They were isolated and alone up here and hopefully far enough away from Zoom's reach.

_We swam the whole day in oasis pool_   
_The shades beneath the palms became our home-school_   
_We danced past bed time at a desert bazaar,_   
_Now you nod your head in Daddy's sidecar_

It was a few days later when Harry was working in the garage and he noticed some of his tools had moved. He ignored it as maybe he was imagining things and continued tinkering with his bike. Harrison could only imagine it was Cisco had somehow survived and was bugging him. Reaching behind him for another tool he knew was there and finding it gone.

"Cisco!"


End file.
